When I Meet You Again, dad?
by pindanglicious
Summary: 'Hari ini… cukup sampai sini… sampai bertemu lagi di lain dimensi, tou-san… kaa-san…' \Warning Inside/  Summary GAJE   ;P so if you don't like it just don't read!   Mind to rnr?


Yosh… setelah kesekian kalina mikir inspirasi fic, akhirna Rin dapet yang (rada) cocok. Hmm… ini Rin persembahkan buat Tou-san. Kenapa? Lho… kan beliau juga orangtua kita, toh? Jadina bukan Kaa-san doang yang harus kita sayang… tapi kakak-adek-babeh-tante-om-de-el-el…

Hehe… daripada denger bacotan Rin yang (bener-bener) ngawur, mening langsung ke fic-na yuk! ^o^ *ngehambur-hamburin confetti* JRENG JRENG JRENG!

* * *

**When I Meet You Again, dad…? © Uchiharuno Rin  
Naruto © Om Kishimoto  
Genre: **Drama/Family

**Rate: **K atawa K+

**Words:** Kalo cuma bacaan doang, semuana 3226 :P *plak*

**Summary: **'Hari ini… cukup sampai sini… sampai bertemu lagi di lain dimensi, tou-san… kaa-san…' \Warning Inside/ (Summary GAJE) ;P so if you don't like it just don't read!^^ Mind to rnr?

**Warning: **_**Maybe a little bit OOC, Second Generation, GJ, OC, and so on… don't like don't read, ok?^^ only an oneshot! :P

* * *

**_

_**OC POV**_

_Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Ah… menyebut namanya saja, sudah tidak asing lagi. Apalagi bagiku… entah karena takdir atau apa, semua orang di penjuru dunia ninja ini nyaris membencinya. _

_Tunggu… berhubung dengan 'Uchiha', aku juga terlahir sebagai 'Uchiha'. _

_Banyak orang bilang, aku tidak akan mungkin menjadi penerus klan Uchiha. Kalian tahu mengapa? Aku perempuan. Dan… hey! Kadang pula mereka sering mencaci-maki Tou-san!_

_Kita ulang! Namaku… Uchiha Ichigo. Aku hanya tinggal ,bersama Tou-san. Ya, berdua saja! Kaa-san sudah tiada. Orang bilang, itu semua gara-gara aku dan Tou-san! Mereka memang tidak berperasaan! Mereka bilang Tou-san pengkhianat! Mereka bilang aku adalah anak haram! Mereka bilang, aku dan Tou-san memang iblis pembawa bencana karena mereka beranggapan bahwa kami telah 'membunuh' kunoichi terhebat se-Konoha (Kaa-san)! Mereka bilang AKU DAN TOU-SAN ITU HANYA SAMPAH BUSUK!_

_Tapi aku tak peduli hal itu! Biar pengkhianat, Uchiha Sasuke tetap Tou-san ku! Bila beliau ikut pergi bersama Kaa-san meninggalkanku, dengan siapa aku tinggal? Jujur, aku sangat menghormati dan menyayangi beliau. Itu wajar, kan? Tapi aku heran… mengapa banyak orang yang tidak peduli akan hal itu? Semisal ayah mereka melakukan suatu kesalahan seperti Tou-san. Kebanyakan, mereka akan marah luar biasa dan dengan kurang ajarnya tidak menerima ayah mereka kembali. Bukankah itu egois?_

_Sebelum bertindak, bukankah kita harus berpikir, hah?_

_Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak membenci Tou-san! Buat apa? Apa salah beliau padaku? Kukatakan sekali lagi, meskipun pengkhianat, tetap saja beliau Tou-san ku! _

"Hei, Ichigo-chan! Kau sedang apa? Kalau ada waktu, tolong kemari sebentar!"

Aku terbuyar dari lamunanku saat mendengar suara Tou-san yang memanggilku. Dengan sopan, aku menghampiri beliau dan menjawab panggilannya. "Iya, Tou-san… tadi aku sedang di kamar! Ada apa, Tou-san?"

"Apa kau… tidak membenci Tou-san?" tanya beliau dengan nada sedih.

Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Aku menangkap ekspresi wajah Tou-san yang (memang) terlihat jelas. Kesedihan. Ahh… ayolah, Tou-san! Jangan hiraukan kata-kata mereka!

"Hei…!"

"A-ah! Gomen, Tou-san…" ujarku seraya meminta maaf dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Buat apa aku membencimu, Tou-san? Sungguh… biarpun Tou-san di mata orang lain adalah iblis pembawa sial, tapi aku tetap menyayangimu… aku bukan anak kurang ajar dan durhaka yang tidak tahu balas budi… kalau Tou-san waktu itu juga ikut pergi bersama Kaa-san, mungkin aku sudah mati bunuh diri…" jawabku enteng sambil menyeringai. Tapi sebenarnya, aku benar-benar serius mengatakan hal itu.

Yang aku dapat hanyalah seringai tipis yang terpeta di wajah Tou-san.

Satu lagi… orang bilang sifatku dan Tou-san itu sama-sama dingin.

Selain dingin, sifatku pun juga mudah mendendam. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau membalas dendam karena suatu hal yang membuatku tidak enak… balik meng-eksekusiku? Lihat dulu dan hitung juga kesalahan kalian, hei warga Konoha! Cih…

"Ichi… bagaimana kalau Tou-san meninggalkanmu untuk… selamanya?"

DEG…

Kumohon… jangan sampai hal itu terjadi…

"Jangan… a-aku yakin… Tou-san tidak akan pergi secepat itu!" jawabku dengan suara serak dan sedikit menundukkan kepala.

"Hahaha! Takdir tidak bisa dirubah, sayang! Bagaimana kalau seandainya Tou-san dibunuh, atau… eksekusi mati dan semacamnya?" lanjutnya dengan nada yang mendesak.

Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku dan mulai terisak. Tidak, Ichigo! Jaga image-mu! Mencemarkan nama baik Uchiha saja!

"Menangislah jika memang ingin menangis…" perintah Tou-san sambil tersenyum simpul.

Tentu saja aku tersentak. Tidak biasanya Tou-san menyuruhku menangis, kan? Tou-san memang tegas. Tapi juga lembut. Tegas? Lembut? Ya… tou-san memiliki kedua sifat itu. Beliau mempunyai dua kepribadian dan yang mengetahuinya hanyalah aku, putri semata wayangnya dan tentu saja almarhumah Kaa-san ku.

Benar saja. Aku terisak sambil memegangi dadaku. Air mataku berjatuhan. Kulihat Tou-san hanya tersenyum lembut melihatku menangis. Hei, Tou-san! Apa maksudmu?

Heei… maklum lah kalau aku menangis… umurku masih 12 tahun. Aku menangis bukan karena cengeng atau apalah… aku juga bukan tipe manja.

Aku sering melihat, anak-anak sebayaku masih banyak yang sering 'merengek' meminta sesuatu kepada orangtua mereka. Tapi aku? Oh, ayolah! Pantaskah seorang Uchiha bersikap seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh kepada tou-san karena tidak mau membuatnya lebih menderita lagi.

"U-ukh… s-se-semuanya me-memang… hiks… ss-setaan!" isakku sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Semua? Bagaimana dengan Naruto-ojisan?" tanya tou-san lagi. Aku menggeleng lemah.

Tou-san… apakah kau mengharapkan kematian? Apakah kau sayang padaku? Apakah aku ini benar anak kandungmu? Kalau kau memang sayang padaku… kumohon… jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!

Setelah berhenti menangis, aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap tajam mata Tou-san. "Huh… sudahlah, image-ku jadi hancur (di depanmu), tou-san!" ujarku malu sambil melenggang ke kamar.

'GREP'

"Hn?"

"Hn… kau tidak takut, tidur sendiri, hah? Kamarmu kan lampunya mati…"

Ah! Kuso! Tou-san benar! Lampu kamarku mati! Lagipula, aku ini takut gelap! Arrrggh! Kenapa tidak membeli lampu, siiih! Cih! "Na-NANI? Tu-tunggu, tou-san! Aku tidur denganmu saja!" jeritku sambil menarik tangan tou-san.

"Penakut…" guraunya. Jarang-jarang aku melihat senyum jahilnya itu. Fuuh… kau aneh, tou-san! "Biar! Umurku masih 12 tahun!" belaku agak ketus.

"12 tahun? Bukankah umur segitu berarti kau sudah besar? Umur 11 tahun setengah baru masih kecil…" ujarnya tanpa dosa. "Ugh! Mendokuse… terserah tou-san!"

Hm… aku ingat saat umurku masih 8 tahun. Aku terjatuh dari pohon dan hampir menangis. Untungnya ada tou-san, kan? Bila tou-san tidak ada dari dulu, aku pasti tidak akan pernah tumbuh mandiri! Toh yang membuatku heran, aku banyak menemukan anak seumuranku yang masih manja dan harus dirayu orangtua-nya ketika terjatuh atau menangis. Sementara aku? Cukup ditegur seperti…

"Hei, jangan menangis, nak! Walaupun kau perempuan, tetap saja kau harus tegar!"

Hmm… simple, bukan?

Yap. Itu kebiasaan tou-san padaku bila aku hendak menangis. Haloo… dari bayi sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Hmm… malang, tidak? Lebih malang lagi kalau tou-san juga ikut bersama Kaa-san.

"Kalau mau buang air, ke kamar mandi sekarang! Selagi tou-san masih belum tidur… kalau malam-malam, awas saja, ya!" ancam tou-san setengah memerintah kepadaku. "Hn… hn…" haduh… cerewet… tapi kalau tidak ada kecerewetan itu, aku pasti tidak akan pernah merasakan hidup, kan?

Kalau malam, lain lagi kebiasaan tou-san! Setelah aku tertidur di atas ranjangku(1), beliau langsung mematikan lampu sehingga menjadi gelap. Huh! Itu kan sama saja, tou-san!

Lebih parahnya, kadang tou-san sering tidak kebagian bantal. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuatku merasa seperti anak durhaka. Kadang pula, beliau tertidur di lantai kalau sedang menungguiku yang sedang sakit demand an semacamnya. Hah… berapa kali aku merepotkan tou-san, gomen ya tou-san…

'Ada yang aneh dengan perasaanku terhadap tou-san. Apa mungkin… akh! Sudahlah! Sekarang lebih baik tidur saja!' batinku tidak enak sambil memejamkan mataku dengan paksa. Kulihat di ranjang sebelahku, tou-san masih bernafas… fuuh… lega.

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, wajah tidur tou-san sangat polos. Tanpa dosa. Innocent. Nah, perlu kutanyakan pada (sebagian) warga Konoha yang membenci tou-san. Mana dan seperti apa dosa tou-san? Bukankah pengkhianatan dan dosa-nya itu sudah ditebus oleh **kematian Kaa-san**, dan mereka belum puas?

Ah, lupakan! Tanpa sadar aku benar-benar tertidur dan sudah berada di alam mimpi.

xXx

**End of OC POV**

Pagi sirna telah datang. Sinar matahari menyorot galak dan dengan kejamnya membangunkan seorang gadis kecil dari tidur lelapnya.

Gadis itu mengerutkan sebelah alisnya, dan melihat ke ranjang sebelah. Tidak ada. Sudah bangun? Ya… sebagai single parents, Sasuke mempunyai tanggung jawab yang sangat besar, kan? Masalah memasak, Sasuke memang sudah terbilang ahli.

"Hhh… mendokusei!" keluh gadis kecil itu sambil membereskan bekas tidurnya. Setelah itu, ia melenggang meninggalkan kamar ayahnya.

"Ohayou gozaimassu…~" sapa gadis itu malas dan langsung duduk di depan meja makan. "Hn…" respon Sasuke yang nadanya lebih malas.

"Hhh… hari ini test psikolog… kalau masalah IQ, jagonya si Nara-san itu, tou-san… sebenarnya, IQ-ku berapa, sih?" tanya Ichigo malas-malasan sambil memainkan sumpitnya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, membuat gadis itu mengucurutkan bibirnya kedepan.

"Huh… tidak biasanya kau jaim di depanku, tou-san!" gerutu Ichigo sambil melahap tomatnya. Sasuke membelalakan mata. "Hei! Bukankah kau tidak memesan tomat?"

Ichigo menyeringai tanpa dosa. "Heheh… mengalahlah padaku, tou-san…" pinta gadis itu tanpa rasa bersalah. "Hhh… kau ini!" ketus Sasuke sambil beranjak.

"Oi… mau kemana? Aku ikut! Sekalian ke akademi!"

"Hn…"

"TOU-CHAN!"

"Aaargh! Berhenti memakai embel-embel '-chan' padaku, Ichigo!"

"Hn, hn, hn!"

"…" -speechless-

**OC POV**

Hari ini. Tes psikolog… fuuh… bukankah tadi malam aku sudah diinterogasi tou-san? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan tes psikolog? Hah… tidak lucu, Ichigo!

Akh! Hari ini sangat aneh! Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang menurutku janggal! Apa yang akan Kami-sama berikan padaku hari ini? Cobaan beratkah? Atau cobaan ringan? Jangan! Kami-sama… aku ini masih kecil! Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, aku masih terlalu lemah bila Kau beri cobaan seperti itu!

Mata onyx-ku memperhatikan gerak jalan tou-san. Tidak biasanya beliau berjalan secepat itu. A-apa-apaan ini?

"Tou-san! Jangan cepat-cepat!" seruku pada tou-san yang masih berjalan. Akhirnya tou-san menoleh. "Hn?" Ahh… kenapa hanya ada ekspresi 'innocent' dari wajahnya? Tidak biasanya pula tou-san diberi misi atau dipanggil oleh Hokage!

"Bukankah kita berbeda arah?" tanya tou-san datar. Nani? Akademi berarti sudah terlewat! Kuso! "Ugh! Ada apa denganku, sih?" umpatku sambil berbalik arah. Tapi tou-san menarik tanganku dan tersenyum tanpa dosa (lagi).

"Kau tidak pamit atau mencium tangan tou-san?" ujarnya datar. Hh… banyak mau-nya! "Hn…" geramku agak kesal sambil mencium tangan tou-san lalu meninggalkannya. Akh! Kekhawatiranku makin bertambah! Kami-sama! Tolong aku! Rasanya setelah berpisah dengan tou-san tadi, aku merasa ingin menangis lagi sekencang-kencangnya. Kenapa denganku? Jangan-jangan… aku mulai gila? Ekkh! Mana mungkin! Ahh, sudahlah, sudahlah! Lupakan!

**End of OC POV, now Sasuke's POV…**

Kutatap punggung mungilnya yang mulai menghilang dari kejauhan. Orang bilang, dia sangat mirip denganku. Benarkah? Bukankah dia perempuan?

Masih terngiang kata-kata si kakek tua bangka (Danzou) itu.

"_Eksekusi dilaksanakan setelah umur putrimu 12 tahun,"_

Benar. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhirku hidup. Dan… hari terakhirku bertemu dengan Ichigo. Memang tidak berperasaan! Lalu, kalau aku mati… dengan siapa Ichigo tinggal nanti? Haruskah gadis sekecil itu menjalani hidupnya sendiri tanpa orangtua?

Tapi… yang terjadi, ya terjadilah!

Pilihan hidup ini membuatku sangat bingung… apakah aku lebih baik mati? Ataukah bertahan hidup untuk mendidik Ichigo sampai dirinya tumbuh dewasa? Hah… itu mustahil! Sekarang saja hari terakhirku tinggal di dunia ini. Sakura… aku menyusulmu… tapi bagaimana dengan anak kita?

Awas saja kalau setelah aku mati nanti, mereka menyakiti Ichigo! Kuhancurkan seluruh Konoha beserta isinya. Bagaimana? Itu mudah bagiku! Akan aku tanamkan amaterasu dan susanoo pada Ichigo.

"Teme…"

Tanpa sadar aku sudah berdiri dihadapan Danzou. Sial!

"Huft… benar-benar egois… sebenarnya apa maumu, Sasuke? Kau memutuskan untuk mati dan menelantarkan putrimu?" tanya si kakek sialan itu dengan nada mengejek. Pertanyaan bodoh! Dasar sama saja dengan keledai! "Baka… kau sendiri yang memerintahkanku, kan?" jawabku ketus tapi terdengar datar.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Belum! Aku belum siap mati!

"BAKA JII-SAN! BAGAIMANA DENGAN ICHIGO-CHAN?" teriak si dobe dengan suara seraknya.

Danzou hanya tersenyum licik seolah merendahkan kami berdua. Lelaki tua itu menghampiriku yang masih berdiri pasrah dengan membawa sebilah kunai yang sudah dilumuri racun. "Dulu kau sudah membunuh Sakura. Sekarang apalagi maumu?" ujarku tajam.

"Mauku? Membinasakan klan Uchiha. Nah… mungkin 20 tahun setelah kau terbunuh nanti, aku akan membunuh putrimu…"

Brengs*k!

"Kau… MEMANG HOKAGE RENDAHAN!" teriak si dobe dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Sekarang apalagi? Hidupku sudah selesai… gomen, minna… terutama… Ichigo-chan… gomen, tou-san harus pergi sekarang… tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik…

'CRASSH'

"TEMEEE!"

**End of Sasuke's POV**

'DEG'

Mata onyx Ichigo membulat membaca soal di hadapannya…

_**Jika orangtua-mu dibunuh… apa yang akan kau lakukan?  
a. Ikut menyusul mereka  
b. Tetap hidup dan meneruskan cita-cita sesuai keinginan orangtua  
c. No comment… bingung memilih keduanya**_

Tangan gadis itu bergetar hebat. Matanya semakin membulat. Dadanya semakin sesak. _'Kami-sama… apa yang terjadi?' _batinnya dipenuhi kekhawatiran yang tidak wajar.

**OC POV**

'_Apa-apaan ini? Ke-kenapa rasanya dadaku semakin sesak? Apa yang terjadi? Kami-sama… tolong beritahu aku… apa yang terjadi pada… tou-san?'_ batinku lagi. Kali ini, diikuti meluncurnya air mata di pipi ranumku. Air mata yang keluar tanpa sebab. Jangan-jangan…

xXx

Dugaanku tepat! Selesai tes, aku melihat banyak orang yang memakai baju serba hitam. Apa-apaan ini? Aku merasa… takdir mempermainkanku!

Air mataku kembali meluncur deras. Perasaanku bercampur aduk, antara panik, takut, dan khawatir… mungkinkah… tadi pagi itu adalah perjumpaan terakhirku dengan tou-san? JANGAN! KAMI-SAMA… APAKAH KAU MASIH PEDULI PADAKU?

Aku menghampiri Naruto-ojisan yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di depan sebuah keranda.

Seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat… air mataku mengucur semakin deras, saat Naruto-ojisan berkata…

"_Tou-sanmu… berpesan supaya kau… ti-tidak membalas dendam… hiks…"_

'DEG'

"NA-NANI…? KAU BOHONG, KAN? JA-JADI… hiks… YA-YANG… Uuuugh…!"

"ICHIGO!"

Gelap… seluruh pandanganku menjadi gelap… lebih tepatnya… aku pingsan… sekarang… orang-orang boleh menyebutku gila atau semacamnya… BRENGS*K KAU DANZOU! DASAR SIALAN! AWAS SAJA NANTI… KUBUNUH KAU!

**End of OC POV…**

_Rumah Sakit Konoha…_

Gadis Uchiha itu masih belum bangun dari pingsannya. Sudah tiga hari ia tergolek lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang serba putih. Tubuh mungilnya dibaluti perban, dan selang-selang infus.

"Ichigo-chan… bangunlah… hiks… ja-jangan kecewakan teme… hiks…" isak Naruto yang sudah lima hari penuh menunggui gadis itu di rumah sakit. Tentu saja didampingi Hinata, istrinya. "Na-Naruto-kun… ka-kau be-belum makan…" ujar Hinata khawatir sambil memeluk lengan suaminya.

Naruto memang sudah menganggap Ichigo sebagai putrinya sendiri. Jadi… tidak heran jika lelaki berambut duren blonde itu sangat khawatir atas kondisi jiwa dan fisik Ichigo.

"A-ano… unggggh! Hiks… Na-Narut…o…j-jisa…n…" panggil Ichigo lemah dengan suara seraknya. Naruto dan Hinata merasa lega dan memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu.

'_Jadi begini rasanya punya orangtua yang masih utuh…?' _batin Ichigo sendu.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Ichigo bangkit dan kembali menangis. "Brengs*k! Brengs*k! Brengs*k! Hiks… tak kusangka… hiks! Da-Danzou lebih bodoh dari keledai dan lebih kejam dari iblis! Hiks…!" kutuk Ichigo sambil terisak. Seluruh wajahnya sengaja ia tutupi dengan kedua tangan mungil miliknya.

"Ichigo-chan…" ujar Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. "To-tolong… hiks… biarkan aku sendiri… hiks!" perintah Ichigo sambil meremas rambutnya.

Hinata mengangguk dan menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari ruang rawat. Dengan perlahan, Ichigo melepaskan semua perban yang membaluti tubuh mungilnya. Tangannya mengepal keras. Giginya menggertak, setelah seseorang masuk ke kamarnya…

"Tak kusangka… putri dari Uchiha Sasuke bersikap seperti ini…"

"…"

"Kau tahu? Kau lebih rendah dari sampah…"

"…"

"Gadis murahan…"

"…"

"Jawab aku!"

"…"

'Tes… tes…'

Darah segar mengalir dari pelupuk mata Ichigo, membuat gadis itu mengerang kesakitan… "UUUGHH! SI-SIALAN! APA MAUMU TUA BANGKA? DASAR BANGS*T! KAU TAHU? KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH KAA-SAN, DAN SEKARANG… KAU MEMBUNUH TOU-SAN! APAKAH KAU PUAS? ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA, BRENG*EK! KAU LEBIH RENDAH DARIPADA-KU! BERAPA HARGA DIRIMU, SIH? BIAR AKU BELI!" teriak Ichigo dengan lantang ke arah Danzou.

"KAU MENANTANG? DASAR ANAK ANGKUH! DETIK INI JUGA, KAU AKAN KUBUNUH!" balas Danzou tak kalah panas.

"SILAHKAN BUNUH AKU! HEH, KELEDAI TUA BANGKA! KAU SEHARUSNYA **MALU **MENANTANG ANAK INGUSAN SEPERTIKU! DASAR HOKAGE RENDAHAN! SAMPAH!"

"APA KAU BILANG? DENGAR YA, SETAN! KAU―ARRRGHHH!"

Kata-kata Danzou terhenti ketika…

"Wow… lemparan kunai-ku berhasil mengenai si tua bangka ini… hah… payah…" ledek seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata lavender. "Memalukan sekali, kau! Menantang anak kecil, terlebih dia perempuan! Mana harga dirimu?" lanjutnya lagi membuat Danzou semakin geram.

Anak laki-laki itu hampir saja menyerang kalau tidak ditahan oleh Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, Rutohi… semua ini tak berguna!" ujar Ichigo datar dan dingin sambil mengusap darah yang tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Lagipula aku tidak mau menumpuk 'sampah' tak berguna di sini…" lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap Danzou dengan tatapan dingin yang merendahkan.

Ichigo berdiri dari ranjang yang ditiduri-nya tadi dan menutup pintu dengan kasar, membuat Rutohi kaget setengah mati atas sikap temannya itu.

"Di sini, rupanya!"

"Tou-sama?"

xXx

Langkah kaki mungil Ichigo berhenti tepat di depan sebuah batu nisan yang bertuliskan…

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**23 July 19xx-23 July 20xx**_

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum pedih, tak lupa dengan linangan air mata dengan sedikit bercampur darah di pelupuknya. "Aku lupa… lima hari yang lalu… kita sama-sama berulang tahun(2), kan tou-san?" tanyanya sendiri sambil meletakkan setangkai lily putih di atas gundukkan tanah basah itu.

"Maaf terlambat… tanjoubi omedettou, tou-san…" kali ini gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan memegangi dadanya.

"A-aku memang anak haram… hiks… sekali lagi, gomen tou-san… hiks…"

"Kapan aku bertemu denganmu lagi, tou-san?" isaknya sambil duduk bersimpuh. "Kalau bisa… aku juga ingin meminta izin… kumohon… izinkan aku membunuh kakek tua rendahan itu, tou-san…"

Isak suaranya makin menjadi. Ia tersengguk tak beraturan, mata pandangan mata onyx-nya tak luput dari batu nisan di hadapannya.

"…Kau di sini?" seru seseorang yang sangat membosankan dan menyebalkan bagi Ichigo.

"…"

"…ck… baru segitu saja kau sudah menangis…"

'_BRENG*EK! Kenapa si kakek tua bangka itu selalu mengganggu aku, sih?' _batin gadis itu geram, tangannya kembali mengepal dengan keras. "…Ush… DASAR KAU SETAN JALANG, DANZOU!" teriaknya emosi sambil melayangkan pukulan telak, tepat di wajah lelaki tua itu.

'DUAAAGH!'

"Ugh…" lenguh Danzou kesal sambil mengusap pipi tirusnya yang sudah bonyok.

Ichigo menghampiri Danzou yang tergolek lemah karena pukulan 'monster'nya. Dengan sharingan yang menyorotkan kebencian dan kebengisan, ia menatap tajam Danzou. "Kau pikir aku ini, apa? 20 tahun lagi… kau berencana untuk membunuhku, kan?"

'DEG'

Danzou membelalakan matanya mendengar perkataan gadis itu. 'Darimana… dia mengetahuinya?'

"Fuuh… kau sudah terbujur kaku, ya? Kenapa tidak sekalian mati saja daripada aku yang mati nanti? Lebih baik… riwayatmu tamat saja sampai sini… oh, ya… aku mengetahui rencanamu 20 tahun kedepan itu dari Naruto-ojisan, lho… beliau memang mulut ember, hebat kan?" ujar Ichigo dingin sambil mengarahkan cakra hijau di telapak tangannya pada dada kiri Danzou. "Ja-jangan… kumohon… maafkan aku…" pinta Danzou tidak ikhlas sambil memegangi dadanya.

'Anak sialan! Cih… seluruh tubuhku dibuatnya tidak bisa bergerak lagi!' batin Danzou geram. Apalagi saat Ichigo menggumankan…

"Omong kosong tidak akan pernah diterima… kau terlambat… cih! Menjijikkan!" seru Ichigo dingin sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya dan…

'BUGH…'

Detak jantung Danzou berhenti seketika. Ichigo tersenyum puas dan sadis melihat tubuh Danzou yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya. Dengan santai, gadis itu melenggang pergi menginggalkan jasad Danzou yang masih hangat.

xXx

_Esoknya…_

Seisi Konoha gempar dengan kabar 'ditemukannya mayat Danzou tadi pagi'… semua sudah beranggapan kalau Ichigo yang melakukannya. Memang benar…

"Anak itu… benar-benar…"

"Kurang ajar…"

"Pembunuh…"

Segala cemoohan dan ejekan terlontar dari mulut semua warga Konoha, terkecuali orang-orang tertentu yang masih peduli dengan si nona Uchiha.

Sementara di lain tempat, Naruto beserta rookie lainnya berdecak kagum akan perbuatan Ichigo kemarin sore. Mustahil gadis kecil berumur 12 tahun itu mampu menghabisi Danzou, yang katanya shinobi terhebat se-antero Konoha.

"Benar-benar seperti Sasuke, ya? Hah… merepotkan!" guman Shikamaru agak kaget.

"Sebenarnya, apa mau si Sasuke itu, sih? Balik membalas dendam? Dia sudah membunuh Sakura-san!" seru Lee emosi. Naruto melotot kepadanya.

"KAU! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN, YA ALIS TEBAL! YANG MEMBUNUH SAKURA-CHAN ITU BUKAN TEME! TAPI DANZOU! DAN ICHIGO-CHAN PANTAS MEMBUNUH DANZOU! Hah… hah… hah…"

"Ah, sudahlah! Ini sudah biasa, kan? Yang terjadi ya terjadilah! Lagipula, kau tahu kan arti pepatah kalau 'buah yang jatuh dari pohonnya itu tidak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh juga'… begitupula dengan Ichigo… yang… memang tidak beda jauh dari sifat ayahnya…" ujar Kiba agak merinding. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Ya… biarkan dia tenang dulu… daripada 'gila' di masa depannya… Hahaha…" gurau Chouji sambil melahap keripik kentangnya. Semua mengangguk lagi.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya… "Tapi… umurnya masih 12 tahun… lalu dengan siapa dia tinggal?" tanyanya bingung. Semua mengangkat bahu…

xXx

_6 tahun kemudian…_

"Maaf, tou-san… aku melanggar perintahmu… aku ingin sekali lagi, bertemu denganmu! Kalau bisa… dengan Kaa-san yang belum pernah kulihat seumur hidupku… gomen, sekali lagi gomen kalau aku mengecewakan kalian berdua…" guman seorang gadis remaja yang sedang duduk di atas atap dengan posisi memeluk lutut.

Gadis yang tak lain adalah Ichigo itu kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Kau lihat, tou-san? Sekarang aku menjadi kunoichi terhebat se- Konoha menggantikan Kaa-san…" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada bangga.

"Hh… sudahlah… aku merasa seperti orang 'sakit'…"

Gadis kecil yang dulu berusia 12 tahun itu… kini berusia 18 tahun dan dinobatkan menjadi kunoichi terhebat se-Konoha. "Untuk hari ini, kata terakhir yang ingin aku bicarakan adalah… _kapan aku bisa bertemu dengamu lagi, tou-san_?" gadis itu mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melompat dari atas atap. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dan menjauh dari tempat itu. 'Hari ini… cukup sampai sini… sampai bertemu lagi di lain dimensi, tou-san… kaa-san…'

.

.

.

_I Just wanna say… When I meet you again, dad? _(Ichigo)

.

.

.

* * *

**.:OWARI:.

* * *

**

(1) Di kamar Sasuke ada dua ranjang. Yang satu ranjangna berdua sama Sakura, yang satu lagi ranjang Ichigo dulu waktu masih kecil ==" *author sweatdrop sendiri*

(2) Ichigo ceritana lahir 23 July, bareng ama tanggal lahir Sasuke. Jadi, Ichigo itu hadiah ulang tahun buat Sasuke dari Sakura… ngerti gak, minna? *dirajam idup-idup(?)*

Satu lagi, Ichigo kan hormat banget sama Sasuke, jadi pas dia cerita itu pakek kata-kata 'beliau' melulu, bukan pakek kata 'dia' atau 'ia'. Anak baik… *ngelus-ngelus kepala Ichi, digampar Ichi*

Dari sini kita bisa lihat cara Sasuke mendidik anakna sampe jadi Kunoichi terhebat seantero Konoha… Dia nggak pernah putus asa walau jadi single parents… huhu… jadi saluuut~ *nyusut ingus (iiih~ jorse!)* T,T imajinasi Rin emang berlebihan… mungkin di fic ini, Ichigo itu mary-sue… tapi jangan salah, dia juga punya kelemahan, minna…

Kelemahan Ichi itu sama kayak babehna… XD dalam masalah 'cinta', 'mengontrol cakra', dan 'mengontrol emosi'(Emakna jeung bapana*eeh?*)… heheh… xDD *author mesem-mesem sendiri*

Nah, ciri-ciri fisik Ichigo-chan dan siapa itu Rutohi:

Rutohi: Anak semata wayang-golek(?) NaruHina. Rambutna duren blonde kayak Naruto, cuman warnana sama kayak Hinata. Matana juga lavender. Sifatna warisan Naruto… gitu deh… xD *plak*

Ciri-ciri fisik dan nonfisik Ichi: Rambut pendek sebahu warna item, mata onyx kelam, kulit putih pucet, pokokna semuana mirip Sasuke, deh… ToT kecuali rambutna… bukan model pantat ayam.. hehe… *digebot* sifatna tomboy soalna kebawa Sasuke… =.= maaf ya mas…*diKirin*

Anak ShikaTema yang tadi Ichi sebutin itu kayak gini: Cewek, rambut hitem pirang sepunggung digerai, mata hijau tua, IQ-na diatas 200, pemales kayak Shikamaru… wajahna imut kayak Temari… dah, gitu aja…^^

**Rin: **Be-te-weh, ini fic GAJE banget, yaaa? Jadi lebih ngarah ke OC~ *sweatdrop ngeliat naskah fic***  
Danzou: **Iya tuh! Lu nape suka banget nge-bash gue, sih? *garuk-garuk ketek***  
Sasu: **Itu sih DL (Derita Loe)…**  
Danzou: **Kurang ajar!**  
Rin: **Bukan nge-bash, dodol! Namana juga hiburan… denger, ye! Meskipun gue haters elu, gue nggak niat nge-bash kok! *watados***  
Danzou: **Ck… alesan!**  
Sasu: **Mendokuse… gue mau tanya, kenapa sih kisah gue Sad Ending? *chiky eyes*  
**Rin: **Suka-sukaaa! *nyanyi ala Changcuters***  
Sasu: **Udah ah, gak penting! Minna, mind to review? TwT**  
RinSasu: **YOSH!

**-BOOF-**

Waktu di test IQ, pertanyaana emang ada yang gitu lho… *readers: kagak nanya!* kalo istilah buah-yang-bla-bla-bla-bla itu Rin dapet dari bapak. Beliau bilang gitu sewaktu nganterin Rin ke sekolah buat di tes.. TwT

Kenapa tou-san juga harus disayang? (ya iyalah! Malah wajib… ==") *digetok* kan Nabi Muhammad bilang, yang harus kita cintai pertama adalah ibu, kedua ibu, ketiga ibu, dan keempat ayah, kelima baru saudara-saudara kita…^^ *alim mode:on*

**Mind to Review, please? :3 *nunjuk-nunjuk ke bawah pakek jempol***

**Keep/Delete? :P  
**


End file.
